Kyle x Blossom
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: A powerpuff girls and south park crossover when the girls move to South Park, and Kyle and Blossom instantly become friends, and find out they have more in common than they think. Kyle x Blossom rated M for swearing and sex in later chapters Kyle x Blossom Boomer x Bubbles and Butch x Buttercup Hope you enjoy please review.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY KYLE X BLOSSOM, IT'S A SOUTH PARK POWERPUFF GIRLS CROSSOVER FIC WHEN THE GIRLS MOVE TO SOUTH PARK AND BEGIN AND BLOSSOM BEGINS AN UNLIKLEY RELATIONSHIP WITH KYLE SO HERES CHAPTER1 NOW R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Blossom Buttercup and Bubbles were saying goodbye to the people of Townsville since the professor decided to move. Since he wanted the girls to get away from crime fighting; they decided to leave Major Man in charge since he did have powers and the girls helped him train; and Buttercup and Bubble's boyfriends Butch and Boomer were going with them; since Brick was serving a life sentence for first degree murder of one of the Mayor's advisors five years earlier. Since Townsville abolished the death penalty in the 50s when an innocent man was hanged for a murder he was later proven not guilty of after his execution; following hundreds of other innocent death row inmates being executed for crimes they didn't commit But with Brick's case they saw him do it and he confessed. "Goodbye girls best of luck to you be sure to visit soon" said the Mayor, "we will Mayor as they all said their tearful goodbyes since Townsville was where the girls were born, then they got in the car, with the professor and were off. "Where's the town we're moving to Professor?" asked Boomer, with Bubbles using his shoulder for a pillow while she slept, Buttercup was doing the same thing with Butch; "Well I'm actually glad you asked that, we're moving to a quiet little mountain town called South Park" replied the Professor, as Blossom was asleep in the front seat next to the Professor with the chair back. As they drove since it was a week long drive; once they finally arrived a week later. They stopped at their new home, it was a lot different from Townsville "Morning welcome to the neighbourhood" said A man who was dressed in a dark green suite a tie and a pink yamaka with blue and orange linings; "oh good morning, I'm Professor Utoniom these are my girls Blossom Buttercup and Bubbles, and Buttercup and Bubble's boyfriends Butch and Boomer.

"Oh yes the Powerpuff girls you're usually on TV, well I'm Gerald Broflovski My wife Shelia is the house with my youngest Ike, and My oldest Kyle is out with his little friends, maybe we could get a drink sometime" replied Gerald; "oh that sounds great, just let us get settled in first" replied the Professor shaking Gerald's hand and going inside "okay kids since you slept in the car you can go out and play" said the Professor; as the six of them since the whole world knew who they were flew off; Blossom flew around town where she came across a pond the sign said **"STARK'S POND"** she decided to sit on a bench for a while, when a young boy around her age, wearing a green Ushanka; and an orange Jacket; "Mind if I sit?" asked the boy. "Not at all, I was just admiring the pond" replied Blossom, "it is Beautiful" he replied as he sat down. And held out his hand, "Kyle Broflovski" he said, "Blossom Utoniom" replied Blossom, "nice meeting you, yes I know you're a powerpuff" replied Kyle; "wow how'd you find out so fast?" giggled Blossom, "well I instantly knew since my four year old cousin, and I watch you guys on TV, she adores you guys. I also enjoy you" replied Kyle; "What's her name?" asked Blossom, "Emily" replied Kyle; "where is she?" asked Blossom, "she's with her Mum, she's bringing her over for a couple weeks since she's single, she goes out a lot for work and we keep an eye on her, she also stays with us on weekends" replied Kyle. "Cool, so what is there to do around here?" asked Blossom, "there's lots of stuff, the movies the public library; the mall my friends and I usually just play basketball" replied Kyle, "wow I like it here already, don't get me wrong I do miss Townsville, since it was where my sisters and I were born" replied Blossom, "there you are, Bubbles said she'd punish me if I didn't find you" said Boomer, "Oh Kyle this is Boomer, my sister Bubble's boyfriend, Boomer this is my friend Kyle" said Blossom, "hey, how are ya?" asked Boomer, "not bad yourself" replied Kyle.

As Cartman appeared, "hey stupid Jew" laughed Kyle, "Fuck off Cartman!" yelled Kyle; "I apologise this is Eric Cartman, no one likes him" said Kyle; "Why not?" asked Blossom' "Fuck you bitch yelled Cartman, trying to group one of Blossom's breasts causing her to punch him causing him to run off in tears. "Sorry about that, like I said everybody hates him" said Kyle; "it's okay, why did he call you a Jew?" asked Blossom, "well because I'm Jewish" replied Kyle; "really that's cool" said Blossom; liking him already, "I'll catch up with you guys later" said Boomer shaking Kyle's hand and flew off; Kyle felt his phone buzz. "Oh excuse me" said Kyle; checking his phone, it was text from his Mother saying his aunt was there with his little cousin; "um I'm sorry I know it's a little sudden but is it oaky If I got a quick photo of us, because my little cousin is over for a couple weeks while my aunts in aspen, and she won't believe me when I tell her. I met you" said Kyle, "sure" replied Blossom, as Kyle opened his camera, and Blossom placed an arm around Kyle's waist, "you gonna put your arm around me?" asked Blossom, "sure" replied Kyle; doing the same thing' as they both smiled and Kyle took the photo; "thanks for that" said Kyle "no problem I should get going. Maybe catch up later" replied Blossom, "I should be heading home too" said Kyle as they both went home, once Kyle arrived home, he saw Blossom just getting home too who didn't seem to notice. "Hey turns out we live next door to each other" said Kyle, "Cool wanna come in and meet the rest of the family?" asked Blossom, "maybe later my little cousin and I are really close and she'll get upset if I'm home late" replied Kyle as they both went in their respective houses; "KYLE, KYLE, KYLE!" yelled an excited little voice, as he was tackled to the ground, "Hello Emily how's my big girl?" asked Kyle picking her up and spinning the little four year old around' "Wee!" she cried stretching out her arms and legs, as Kyle put her down, "you'll never guess who I met today" said Kyle, "who?" she asked sweetly, "Blossom from the powerpuff girls" replied Kyle, "no you didn't" she giggled, "yes I did" replied Kyle, "prove it" giggled Emily as Kyle pulled his phone out and opened his photo stream showing her the picture of him and Blossom in the park; "Wow!" she said Excitedly, "can we please talk to her?" asked Emily.

"Maybe later because they've just moved in and they need to rest" replied Kyle kissing her, "then can we please play outside in the sprinkler?" asked Emily, "hold on Ma Emily wants me to setup the sprinkler is that's okay?" asked Kyle, "sure" replied Shelia, as Kyle got into his board shorts; and went outside and setup the sprinkler, and saw a now naked Emily running around with the hose" and squirted him with it, as Kyle playfully chased after her; as she slipped in the mud, "eww" said Emily, "oh god" said Kyle taking her upstairs for a bath then he drained the bath and went to get her dried off; she ran out and into the lounge room; where Shelia was making dinner since they invited the utoniom family over for Dinner, as she went up to her, "why are you naked missy?" asked Shelia in a teasing way, as Kyle snuck up behind her with a towel; "we were playing outside and she ended up tripping in some mud" said Kyle drying her off. "Oh and Buppie you'll never guess who moved next door to us" said Shelia, "the powerpuff girls" replied Kyle; "you meet them already?" asked Shelia; "yea I met Blossom and Boomer" replied Kyle, "You mean a rowdyruff boy?" asked Emily, "I'm sure they've given up crime" replied Kyle, kissing her, "I ended up taking a selfie with her" said Kyle showing Shelia the Photo of him and Blossom, "oh oaky" said Shelia, as she continued making dinner. LATER. Ding dong; "I've got it" said Gerald answering the door; "oh hey glad you could make it" said Gerald letting he Professor along with Blossom Buttercup Bubbles Boomer and Butch in; "where's your bathroom?" asked Blossom, "Upstairs last door on the left dear" replied Shelia.

"Thanks" said Blossom going upstairs, and into the bathroom to see Kyle with his little cousin getting her dressed. "Hi" said Blossom, "Hey my Mum said you guys are coming over" replied Kyle; getting Emily into her bright yellow dress, and brushing her bright orange hair; once Kyle finished Emily noticed Blossom, "HI" she said Excitedly tackling her to the floor; "she likes you already" chuckled Kyle, "It's nice to meet you too" giggled Blossom, "Kyle I kind of need to pee" said Blossom, "hey Emily, you can talk with Blossom later okay" said Kyle, "okay" replied Emily walking out of the bathroom, "sorry about that, I'm afraid the same fate awaits your sisters" said Kyle; "it's fine" replied Blossom as Kyle left the room; to find that Emily had tackled Buttercup and Bubbles; "Sorry about that" said Kyle; "it's fine. "Kyle" said Kyle, "Bubbles, this is Buttercup" replied Bubbles; "aren't you the boy Boomer saw talking to Blossom in the park today; "Yes he tell you that?" asked Kyle, "My boyfriend and I have no secrets" replied Bubbles; "that your little sister?" asked Buttercup. "No she's my little cousin" replied Kyle; "okay" giggled Bubbles; as Blossom came back down, and they had dinner chatted for a while before the Professor took the girls and Boys home, and Gerald and Shelia cleaned up; as Kyle and Emily watched a couple movies in bed, "Kyle Blossom told me to give you this" said Emily, handing Kyle a piece of paper; "thankyou Emily" replied Kyle kissing her on the cheek before looking at; "call me some time" Kyle smiled and decided to call her another time as he and Emily fell asleep.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF KYLE X BLOSSOM, IT'S WHEN KYLE ASKS BLOSSOM OUT R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

A few days later, was school so the boys and girls all had their first day of school. Kyle and Stan met up at the bus stop as always; when Five streams of light appeared; and the girls arrived along with Butch and Boomer; "hi Kyle, Emily give you the note the other day?" asked Blossom, "yep saved it to my phone" replied Kyle as the bus arrived and Stan and Kyle took their seats together; as always. And the girls took their seats in front of them; "so who's this?" asked Blossom; "Oh this is my best friend Stan, Stan this is Blossom" replied Kyle, "hi how are ya?" asked Stan, "I'm pretty good yourself" replied Stan, since Kenny was at home sick; as they arrived at south park high school. **(QUICK A/N I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT THE SOUTH PARK KIDS ALONG WITH THE PPG KIDS ARE SIXTEEN IN THIS STORY, APART FROM EMILY WHO IS FOUR)** Once they arrived at School the girls were given an orientation around the school; before class started; "okay everyone let's take our seats" said Mr. Garrison who'd lost his second campaign against Hillary Clinton after four years in office, and decided to start teaching high school students; "We also have five new students from Townsville; so please welcome Blossom Buttercup Bubbles Butch and Boomer, come on up to the front kids" said Mr. Garrison; as the girls and Boys flew up to the front of the class and introduced themselves, "Okay well you probably already know us, cus you watch us on TV, My name Is Blossom; these are my sisters Buttercup and Bubbles and their boyfriends Butch and Boomer, I've already become very good friends with one of you; and we hope to become friends with all of you" said Blossom as they took their seats; later at recess Kyle was getting his food and coffee; when he'd accidently bumped into Blossom; "Oh sorry Blossom" said Kyle, "it's fine" replied Blossom; "thanks for trusting me with your number" said Kyle; "not a problem" replied Blossom.

"So listen do you maybe wanna have lunch with me?" asked Kyle; Blossom and Kyle had only known each other for a few days but Blossom smiled at him like she'd known him her whole life; "Kyle are you asking me out?" asked Blossom; "kind of" replied Kyle blushing redder than HIM right now; "Yes" giggled Blossom. "Ha?" asked Kyle; "yes I will go out with you, I was hoping you'd ask because I actually find you very attractive" replied Blossom, as they sat together at a lunch table and at their food and drank some coffee; then they just walked around the school yard "Hey dude" said Stan as he and Wendy walked over to them Stan had accidently Impregnated Wendy a few months ago and they decided to keep it; "Hey so Wendy how'd your second ultra sound go?" asked Kyle. "Good the Doctor said it's a boy we're gonna name him Tyler, who's this" replied Wendy. "Oh I'm Blossom congratulations on the baby" said Blossom. "Thanks" replied Wendy shaking Blossom's hand; "so you two dating?" asked Stan, "yea we just started" replied Kyle; "okay how's Emily heard she's in town for a couple weeks?" asked Stan, "yea she's good, took an instant liking to Blossom the other night when we had them over" replied Kyle; "who?" asked Wendy. "My four year old cousin" replied Kyle showing Wendy a photo of Emily on his phone; "she's cute" said Wendy; "thanks" replied Kyle; after while at recesses they went back to class, then after a couple hours history it was lunch time, which Kyle and Blossom spent together too; they also sat together on the bus where Kyle gave Blossom his number, Stan didn't mind because he knew Kyle and Blossom had just started dating that and he could spend time with his pregnant girlfriend Wendy; the bus stopped at the usual spot, and they disembarked; and Kyle Blossom Stan and Wendy walked home together when Buttercup Bubbles Butch and Boomer flew over; "hey guys I'm gonna walk home with Kyle tell the Professor I'll be home later" said Blossom; "okay we'll see you when you get home; oh and Kyle, try to hurt my sister and I'll rip your dick off" said Buttercup.

As her Bubbles Butch and Boomer flew home; as they stopped at Stan's house and he and Wendy went inside as they went to Kyle's house since he lived between the utoniom and Marsh house. Kyle used the key to unlock the door; as he and Blossom walked in only to be tackled by Emily; "hey Kyle hey Blossom" she said excitedly; "hi Emily" replied Kyle kissing her cheek; "hello you" said Blossom ruffling her hair. When Shelia walked in, "oh hello Blossom how are you?" asked Shelia; "I'm good how are you Mrs. Broflovski?" asked Blossom, "I'm fine" replied Shelia; "Kyle can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Shelia, "Sure Ma I'll be back in a sec Blossom" replied Kyle; as he followed Shelia into the kitchen, "okay is there something going on with you two?" asked Shelia; "yes Blossom and I are dating" replied Kyle; "okay there's absolutely nothing wrong with it in fact I really like her, but if you two are planning on fooling around, please use protection, because I'm friends with Mrs. Testaburger, and Mrs. Marsh and told me that your friend Stan, Had gotten his girlfriend pregnant" said Shelia; "well ma we might eventually get to that stage in our relationship; but we've only just started dating at around recesses" replied Kyle; "that's okay Buppie" said Shelia kissing Kyle's head as he walked into the lounge room where Blossom and Emily were; Emily was fast asleep and using Blossom's lap as a pillow; "oh sorry about that" said Kyle. "It's fine she's no trouble at all" replied Blossom, as Kyle sat down next to her, "so listen is it okay if I kissed you?" asked Kyle; "Kyle, you know I'm your girlfriend right?" asked Blossom, "yea" replied Kyle, "which means you don't have to ask permission to kiss me" giggled Blossom; "okay" replied Kyle kissing Blossom's cheek; she giggled in response before bringing Kyle closer to her and pressing her lips against Kyle's.

"Kyle, I'm gonna tell you something but you have to promise not to laugh" said Blossom, "Okay I promise I won't laugh" replied Kyle, "I love you" said Blossom, Kyle as promised didn't laugh he didn't even snicker; he smiled in response. "That's okay I love you too" replied Kyle kissing her and Emily, as they sat and watched TV together, and Shelia came in, "Kyle, your father and I are going out for a few hours can you watch Emily for us?" asked Shelia; "sure Ma" replied Kyle as Gerald and Shelia left; "okay looks like it's just the three of us" giggled Blossom; as Emily rubbed her eyes and woke up. "Oh look who's awake" giggled Blossom, as Kyle kissed Emily's cheek; "Kyle can we please play in the sprinkler?" asked Emily, "hold on" replied Kyle pulling out his phone, and calling Shelia; **SHELIA:** "Hello?" **KYLE:** "Ma it's me" **SHELIA:** "Oh Kyle is everything alright?" **KYLE:** "Everything's fine Emily just wants us to setup the sprinkler for her" **SHELIA:** "Okay, I'll talk to you later" **KYLE: "** okay bye" they hung up; "so can we please play outside?" asked Emily; "Okay I'll be right out" replied Kyle, "YAY!" she screamed as she stripped naked and ran outside; "Um Kyle she's taken her clothes off" giggled Blossom, "she does it all the time" replied Kyle, "Back in a sec" said Kyle as he went upstairs and changed into his board shorts then came back down and setup the sprinkler; as he and Blossom went outside; as Emily started chasing Kyle around almost getting Blossom wet; "sorry Blossom" said Emily, "it's okay, Kyle if she gets me wet I won't be mad at her I'll be mad at you" replied Blossom. "Emily try not to get Blossom wet or she'll yell at me" said Kyle; "it's okay Emily give me an excuse" replied Blossom, as Bubbles and Boomer appeared over the fence; "hey guys" said Bubbles; "you two may wanna duck" replied Kyle' "Why?" asked Bubbles, before getting soaked, by Emily; which caused Boomer, to laugh his head off; "woops sorry I was aiming for him" said Emily; "It's okay kid it's just water" replied Bubbles drying out her pig tails.

"You guys can come over if you want, I just suggest you put on swim wear" said Kyle; "good point we'll go see if Buttercup and Butch wanna join too" replied Boomer, as they both flew inside and got changed into some swim wear and went into Buttercup and Butch's room, to see them both nude and cuddled up to each other "really you two?" giggled Bubbles; "what Kyle and Blossom are probably doing the same thing" replied Buttercup; "no because Blossom told me earlier that unlike you two they're doing the third date rule" said Bubbles; "the what?" asked Butch; "they're waiting till after the third date till they jump into bed together, Boomer and I did it, anyway Kyle and Blossom said we could go over too I suggest you get into swim wear cuz Kyle has his four year old cousin who is nude and armed with a garden hose and she'll attack you with it" replied Bubbles giggling, as they left and Butch and Buttercup got into their swimsuits; "Professor we're going out" they said "okay kids" replied the Professor as they went next door and Kyle let them in; "hey" said Kyle, "where's Blossom?" asked Buttercup; "she's outside" replied Kyle as they went outside to see Blossom playing with Emily in the back yard; "hey Bloss" said Buttercup; "oh hey Buttercup" replied Blossom, as Kyle went back out just in time for Emily to slip an once again end up in the mud; "oh god" said Kyle; "I'm gonna go chuck her in the bath" said Kyle; picking up his mud covered cousin and taking her upstairs and into the bathroom, then filled the tub with hot soapy water and placed a mud covered Emily inside. "Sorry for getting covered in mud Kyle" said Emily. "Its okay accidents happen" replied Kyle, wiping her mud covered face with a damp cloth then he washed her down, before smearing shampoo thru her bright orange hair; then dipped her head in and out which was her favourite part before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her waist and drying her off.

Before draining the bath and carrying her into the bedroom; but before Kyle could even reach into her bag and get her some spare clothes; she ran out of the room; "she's only four" he chuckled to himself as Bubbles flew in carrying a nude Emily; "thanks, it's okay she's only four and she does like walking around the house with nothing on, I'll probably wait till after dinner to get her into her pyjamas because if I get her dressed now, she'll probably no she will get her lunch and dinner all over them" said Kyle; as Emily snuck off into the lounge room. And Bubbles and Kyle went downstairs; "shit I forgot to turn off the sprinkler" said Kyle going outside and turning off the sprinkler, then coming back inside to see Blossom who he kissed, when Blossom got a call. **BLOSSOM:** "Hello?" **PROFESSOR:** "Hi Blossom, I have to go to Citisvill for a couple days; so I need you Bubbles Buttercup Butch and Boomer to keep the house clean for me" **BLOSSOM:** "hold on I'll see if I can stay with Kyle for a couple days" "Kyle the Professor said he has to go out of town for a few days so I thought if it's okay with your Mum that I could stay here" said Blossom holding the phone to her shirt; "Okay" replied Kyle stepping out and calling Shelia; **BLOSSOM:** "he's checking with her now" **PROFESSOR:** "okay I know that you two are close friends and it's not like you two are dating right?" Blossom only giggled; **PROFESSOR:** "when did you two start dating?" **BLOSSOM: "** He asked me out at recesses today" **PROFESSOR:** "I'm fine with that but if you two are planning on well fooling around tonight make sure you use protection" **BLOSSOM:** "Professor we're not doing that yet we just started dating, we've decided to do the three date rule" "I just talked to my mum she's fine with you staying and they have to go out of town due to my dad having a case to work on" **BLOSSOM:** "Kyle just told me that his parents are fine with it and they have to go out of town too due to Kyle's dad being a lawyer; and he has a case, so we'll be watching Kyle's four year old cousin, and in case you're wondering where Buttercup Bubbles Butch and Boomer are, they're over here for the afternoon" **PROFESSOR:** "Okay honey I gotta go love you" **BLOSSOM: "** you too" they hung up.

As Emily came in, since Kyle had gone up for a shower; "Blossom can we go back outside?" asked Emily, "no you just had a bath cheeky" replied Blossom; "okay" said Emily as Blossom put her in front of the TV and put the magic sword quest for Camelot on for her; as Bubbles and Buttercup along with Butch and Boomer came in, "she's not to go back outside" said Blossom, "why what's she done?" asked Buttercup; "no she hasn't done anything wrong it's just that Kyle just had to give her a bath and I don't think Kyle would want her to get muddy again, oh and the Professor called saying he had to go to Citisvill for a few days so you four are in charge of the house I'm staying with Kyle" replied Blossom; "okay" they said; Later. Buttercup Bubbles Butch and Boomer had gone home, leaving Blossom Kyle and Emily at home, they'd already had lunch resulting in Emily having to have another bath this time Blossom took care of it and Kyle told her how to wash her hair; "okay so what're we going to do for dinner?" asked Blossom; "maybe Macdonald's" replied Kyle since they wouldn't have a mess to clean up; "sure but we need to get her dressed first" replied Blossom; as she went over to Emily; "okay let's get you dressed" said Blossom, taking her upstairs and helping her into her dress that she had on earlier in the day then her underpants; as they went to Macdonald's; "so what do you want?" asked Kyle already knowing full well what Emily wanted; "maybe just a big Mac" replied Blossom; as Kyle went inside and up to the counter. "Can I grab two big Macs and a happy meal please?" asked Kyle; "sure twelve fifty please" replied the employee, as Kyle gave him a twenty and he got seven fifty change; "take a number and when it's called your order will be ready" said the employee as Kyle waited for his number to be called; "101" called another employee.

Kyle looked at his ticket number which said 101; "right here" replied Kyle picking up the order and taking it outside where Blossom and Emily were waiting, as Kyle came out and sat down with them and gave Emily her happy meal before giving Blossom her Big Mac before getting his own, as they ate and Emily got covered in it; once they got home Blossom gave Emily a bath while Kyle vacuumed the house; once she was done, she got Emily into her pyjamas then putting her in front of the TV for a while and sat down with her as Kyle finished vacuuming and sat down with them; later. Kyle looked at his watch; **10:00** PM; "wow okay you bedtime" said Kyle taking Emily upstairs and putting her in bed and kissing her goodnight; Kyle and Blossom retired for the evening too.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF KYLE X BLOSSOM IT'S WHEN KYLE AND BLOSSOM DECIDE TO FINALLY SLEEP TOGETHER AND THE PUFFS AND RUFFS GET THE SURPRISE OF THEIR LIVES R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

About a month later, Kyle and Blossom had gone out on at least seven dates. But they still chose not to just jump into bed together; Kyle was in the bathroom giving Emily a bath since she was staying with them again for two weeks. And Shelia and Gerald had gone on vacation; so Blossom was staying over as she always did; she hadn't arrived yet but was coming over soon. "Kyle how long until Blossom gets here?" asked Emily; "I dunno probably a few minutes" replied Kyle; getting her out of the bath since she got covered in mud, then getting her dressed. Before hearing his phone go off, **KYLE:** "Hello?" **BLOSSOM:** "Hey babe, its Blossom I'll be there in about fifteen minutes, oh and also do you think we could get one of my sisters or Stan to watch Emily for the evening?" **KYLE:** "Why?"Blossom giggled over the phone **BLOSSOM: "** I think we've waited long enough" **KYLE:** "Ha?" **BLOSSOM:** "I think it's time we start having sex" **KYLE:** "Look forward to it and I think Emily is too because she loves it when either Stan or Bubbles and Buttercup watch her, when we've gone out before" **BLOSSOM:** "okay, I'll see you in fifteen I'll bring some condoms, love you" **KYLE:** "Love you too" they hung up; "Kyle was that Blossom?" asked Emily, "yes it was, now listen; Blossom and I will need the house to ourselves tonight, because we're planning on doing grownup stuff; so you're going to be watched by either Boomer and Bubbles; Buttercup and Butch; or if they can't you're going to be watched by Stan and Wendy" replied Kyle; "Yay!" yelled Emily excited; as Kyle got another call; **BLOSSOM:** "Good news, Butch and Buttercup aren't able to watch her but Boomer and Bubbles can" **KYLE:** "Okay I'm glad because I like Butch nice guy but the last time him and Buttercup watched her. They let her stay up late and watch a scary movie" **BLOSSOM:** "I remember Buttercup said she refused to sleep alone that night and ended up in bed with them okay I'll see you guys soon bye" they hung up.

"Guess who're watching you tonight?" said Kyle; "Who?" asked Emily, "Boomer and Bubbles" replied Kyle; "Yay!" she yelled in excitement. MEANWHILE IN TOWNSVILLE IN THE MAYOR'S OFFICE; "Sir we have a report from Major Man" said Mrs. Bellum; "What is it?" he asked, "It turns out that aid that Brick Jojo killed was actually a spy working with an unknown terrorist organization and was trying to kill you and take over the town so if Jojo hadn't done what he did thousands of citizens could've been killed. The General thinks he should be given a pardon" replied Mrs. Bellum; "Oh very well" said the Mayor picking up the phone and calling the prison; **MAYOR:** "Warden" **WARDEN:** "Yes Mister Mayor?" **MAYOR:** I want Brick Jojo given a pardon" **WARDEN:** "Yes sir" they hung up; and the warden got the guard captain to release Brick; "Jojo, you're going home" said the Captain; opening Brick's cell and escorting him to the Prison gate, and Brick left vowing to be a better person. LATER Emily had been dropped off with Boomer and Bubbles an hour ago; leaving Kyle and Blossom alone; Kyle and Blossom had just finished dinner. And were already in bed together making out, "Blossom are you sure about this?" asked Kyle; "Yes I am" replied Blossom, unbuttoning Kyle's jacket and pulled off his shirt revealing his muscular torso; then she pulled off his pants and briefs exposing his rock hard circumcised cock; Blossom was looking very forward to this night; Blossom tried taking it into her mouth but only the head would fit in so she just sucked Kyle's sensitive pink tip; "MMM Bloss babe as good as that feels I'm gonna cum ahh" moaned Kyle shooting his jizz in Blossom's mouth; Kyle pulled away from blossom, and gently pushed her into the bed, before sliding down and pulling off her pants and panties.

Revelling her completely shaved pussy, Kyle shoved his face into Blossom's crotch and started licking and sticking his tongue in and out of Blossom's already soaked pussy; Blossom forced Kyle's face further in by his hair as his tongue went deeper; "AH FUCK, don't you fucking stop" moaned Blossom, as Kyle ate her out until she squirted all over his face; "Mm that was great" said Blossom, "yea it was" replied Kyle. "Fuck me" demanded Blossom removing the rest of her clothing revealing her c cups; and Blossom reached into her purse before pulling out a little square package and opening it revealing an extra large condom, "I see someone didn't come prepared" said Kyle. "What?" asked Blossom, "you got XL sized Condoms, which is correct but what if I was a Large or Medium or small?" replied Kyle, "I picked up a variety package smartarse!"said Blossom, placing the condom over Kyle's cock, before climbing onto him until Kyle's protected tip was already inside her; as she lowered herself onto him until his whole length was inside her; "AHH!" Blossom moaned; as Kyle's cock pushed inside her, as he pulled it out till only the tip was in only to push back in really fast; "AHH" moaned Blossom as Kyle started thrusting in and out faster and faster; "Fuck me, fuck me" moaned Blossom as Kyle fucked her brains out while grouping and massaging her tits as he fucked her faster and faster. "Bloss baby I'm gonna cum ahh!" moaned Kyle jizzing into his condom. Kyle pulled out of Blossom and collapsed besides her; "thankyou Kyle that felt so good I love you so much" moaned Blossom, kissing his lips; "I love you too Babe" replied Kyle kissing her back as they fell asleep in each other's arms; meanwhile at the utoniom house.

"Boomer can you keep an eye on her while I have a shower please?" asked Bubbles; "sure" replied Boomer, "And don't let her watch scary movies or eat any sugar it's almost her bedtime" she said once more going upstairs; as Boomer and Emily watched Cartoons. **NEWSCASTER:** "We interrupt this program to bring a special report. The Townsville mayor has Pardoned Brick Jojo who was released earlier today, the reason for this Pardon is the Man Jojo killed five years ago, was actually a terrorist of unknown origins who was trying to throw the mayor out of power; if he hadn't done what he did, that man might've killed thousands of innocent civilians now back to the program" at that the cartoon came back on, "Boomer what's a Terrorist?" asked Emily; "About a hundred times worst than we were they do horrible things to people" replied Boomer as his phone went off; **BOOMER:** "Hello?" **BRICK:** "Hey Boomer It's Brick I got pardoned by the Mayor" **BOOMER:** "Yea we saw on the TV" **BRICK:** "I also want to apologise for all the stuff I've done; I promise to become a changed man" **BOOMER:** "I'm sure you will, if you wanted to date Blossom you should know she's already dating" **BRICK: "** Nice guy?" **BOOMER:** "Yea he's great his name's Kyle, Bubbles and I are babysitting while they, Boomer stopped and looked at Emily, they are doing grownup things" **BRICK:** "Grownup things what're you four?" Brick chuckled jokingly; **BOOMER:** "No but I'm watching Kyle's four year old cousin for them, Buttercup and Butch watched them last time but Butch let her watch a scary movie while Buttercup was in the shower, and she ended up in bed with them, and Kyle's best friend Stan accidently got his girlfriend pregnant a few months ago. And wants to spend as much time with her as possible" **BRICK:** "Yea that's fine, I've already got a girlfriend I met a few hours ago" **BOOMER:** "So when are you coming here?" **BRICK:** "I can't at the moment since I got pardoned part of the deal was that due to my criminal history and arrest record, I'm on probation and I can't leave for 48 months" **BOOMER:** "Dude that's like four years, well we'll probably visit eventually" **BRICK:** "Okay I'd better get going" **BOOMER:** "Okay talk later" they hung up.

And Bubbles came downstairs, "who was that?" asked Bubbles; "Oh it was Brick he got pardoned because it turns out that guy he killed was a terrorist trying to take over Townsville but due to Brick's criminal history and arrest record the Mayor put him on 48 month probation. So he can't leave Townsville for four years" replied Boomer; "wow" Bubbles; "Okay you it's bedtime" she said again, "okay" replied a yawning Emily barely able to keep her eyes open; when Butch and Buttercup came in, "hey Butch you hear the news?" asked Boomer. "No what happened?" asked Butch taking a seat next to Emily then put it on the Disney channel where Lilo and Stitch was playing which was one of Emily's favourite movies; "Butch not helping" said Bubbles; "why this isn't inappropriate or violent?" replied Buttercup; "true but Bubbles was about to put her to bed; hey Bubbles just let her watch it and she'll probably fall asleep or something" replied Boomer. "SIGH okay but if she tells Kyle and Blossom I'll blame you three" said Bubbles. As she went to read her book, "yea the Mayor pardoned Brick, he was released this morning; but was put on probation for four years" said Boomer; "nice he does know that Blossoms dating Kyle right?" asked Butch, "yea I told him over the phone" replied Boomer; "it's actually good that he's out" said Butch. When they heard a phone ringing, and Emily pulling out her phone, **EMILY:** "Hello?" **KYLE:** "Hi Emily what're you doing up its late" **EMILY:** "I'm watching Lillo and stitch" **KYLE:** "Okay well don't stay up too late" **EMILY:** "I won't Boomer told me what a terrorist is" **KYLE:** "Okay" "you what?" demanded Bubbles glaring at Boomer; "What the word terrorist came up on the news when he said that Brick was Pardoned and let out of prison, and she asked what a terrorist is, so all I told her is that they're horrible people who've done horrible things" replied Boomer as Emily finished talking; and hung up the phone.

Only to have another call; **EMILY:** "Hello?" **FEDRAL BANK:** "We're calling because you missed several debt payments. You have been warned before" **EMILY:** "I'm sorry who is this?" **FEDRAL BANK:** "We've told you, if you don't pay in 24 hours, we will be forced to issue a warrant for your arrest and file a law suit against you" "Who is that?" asked Boomer Emily handed him the phone; **BOOMER:** "Who is this?" **FEDRAL BANK:** "we were telling her that if she does not pay her debt by 24 hours, we'll have her arrested and a law suit will be filed against her" **BOOMER:** "Okay listen I can tell this is a scam, for two reasons, one the person you have called is a minor, hold on, how old are you?" asked Boomer; "I'm four" replied Emily, **BOOMER:** "The person you've called is four, two you guys tried it with my girlfriend and I before, If you call this or our numbers again I will report you to the police, is that understood?" but the phone hung up; and Boomer gave Emily the phone back; "I wouldn't worry about him he's just trying to scam you" said Boomer, "Scam?" asked Emily, "He was trying to trick you, if he does it again tell an adult" replied Boomer; "Who was it?" asked Bubbles, "Just someone trying to scam her and get some money from her" replied Boomer; as they continued watching the movie; and as soon as the credits rolled, "okay it's bedtime" said Bubbles; seeing the time; **10:30PM;** "Why would they have a kids movie on this late?" asked Bubbles; "school holidays, kids like to stay up, we did" replied Buttercup; "anyway, It's past your bedtime" said Bubbles, taking her upstairs and tucking her in. Before coming back downstairs and kissing Boomer's cheek.

As Butch and Buttercup went upstairs; "remember to keep it down you two because I just put Emily in bed and if she walks in on you two you're the ones who'll have to put her back to bed" said Bubbles; as the two went upstairs, later that evening; Butch was in bed asleep clad in his boxers whilst Buttercup couldn't sleep, even after sex with Butch; so she decided to watch some TV downstairs. Butch woke up to see a naked Emily climbing into bed; thinking it was Buttercup Butch allowed her to rub against him, until, "HI" said Emily waking Butch; "Jesus, you scared me" replied Butch; "sorry" said Emily; "it's alright but what're you doing in her Bubbles put you to bed five hours ago and why'd you take your clothes off?" said Butch seeing it was3:30. "I wet my bed" replied Emily, as Butch took her into the guest room where he saw not only her discarded pajamas on the floor but her pee soaked pajamas but her pee soaked sheets. "Aw man that's a shit load of piss" said Butch to himself, "don't say that" said Emily; "okay sorry" replied Butch taking her pajamas and bed sheets and putting them in the wash before taking Emily and seeing that she didn't have extra pajamas; "damn stay here" said Butch; "Okay" replied Emily; as Butch went downstairs where Buttercup was; "hey babe" said Buttercup. "Hey do you know if Kyle packed Emily any spare pajamas?" asked Butch, "No why?" asked Buttercup; "What's going on?" asked Emily; "So she doesn't have any spare clothes?" asked Buttercup. "I don't think so" replied Butch; "Sigh maybe it's a good idea to just get her to sleep nude for tonight and with us?" said Buttercup; "I think you're right" replied Butch.

As he picked up Emily who was barely able to keep her little eyes open; as he placed her in bed; then climbed in, as Buttercup joined them, and they went to sleep strait away. The next morning Emily climbed out of bed and went into the kitchen where Boomer was fixing coffee for himself and Bubbles. "Morning" said Emily; "Morning, wait why are you naked?" asked Boomer; "I wet the bed last night, and Kyle forgot to pack me some spare pyjamas, and I ended up sleeping with Buttercup and Butch" replied Emily, "okay what do you want for breakfast?" asked Boomer, "Toaster waffles with jam and coffee please" replied Emily, "you can have toaster waffles with jam but there is no way you're having coffee" replied Boomer; placing two waffles in the toaster, and getting the jam out; "you want orange juice apple juice Milo or hot chocolate?" asked Boomer; "Hot chocolate please" replied Emily as Boomer went into the cupboard and got out the hot chocolate mix and then he went over to the fridge and got out the milk before heating up the milk in the microwave for about fifty seconds; then poured about six scoops in then mixed it before putting a few scoops at the top; "Don't tell Bubbles Blossom or Kyle I gave you extra and that stuff I put at the top is so you can use your spoon and scoop it up and eat it" he whispered into her ear before kissing her temple; when the two waffles popped up; and Boomer smothered them with jam; and placed them in front of her. "Thank you Boomer" said Emily; "you're welcome" replied Boomer, as Emily ate her breakfast, getting it all over herself in the process; "aw great" said Boomer; as Bubbles came downstairs. "Morning" said Bubbles, "Morning, could you clean up while I chuck her in the bath real quick" replied Boomer kissing her and taking a jam covered Emily upstairs for a bath, as Bubbles finished making coffee And Boomer came downstairs, with Emily wrapped in a towel.

When a knock at the door was heard; Bubbles answered; to see Kyle and Blossom there obviously there to pick up Emily, "Hi guys" said Bubbles, "Hey was Emily well behaved?" asked Kyle; "Yep, however she had to sleep naked" replied Bubbles; "why?" asked Kyle; "She wet the bed at three o'clock this morning, and Butch and Buttercup couldn't find spare pyjamas in her bag" replied Bubbles; "Damn I knew there was something I was forgetting to pack" said Kyle; "HI KYLE HI BLOSSOM" yelled Emily running up to them and tackling them to the floor. "Hello to you too Emily, and just where in the world are all your clothes?" giggled Blossom; kissing her little cheek as Kyle did the same. "Thanks for watching her guys" said Kyle; "Morning all" said Butch and Buttercup walking in, "Morning" they replied, as Kyle and Blossom stayed a couple hours for coffee; "Okay we've gotta go and get her dressed, because we're meeting Stan and Wendy for lunch" said Kyle. As her and Kyle got Emily's bag then took her home and got her into her nice sunflower dress. Then got in the car since Kyle was almost on his open licence; then drove to a nice cafe; where they only had to wait about ten minutes until Stan and Wendy showed up in the new SUV they bought with help from their parents, they also helped them both get their own place, and refused to have Stan and Wendy pay them back. "Hey guys" said Stan as he helped his now six month pregnant fiancé out of the car, "HI" said Emily hugging them both at the same time, since they'd both babysat her too when Kyle and Blossom went on dates, since Stan and Wendy along with Bubbles Boomer Butch and Buttercup would take turns babysitting her.

"Hello to you too, Emily" said Stan picking her up, and twirling her around; "wee" cried the little four year old in excitement; as they sat down, and a waiter came out, "what can I get you?" He asked, "Three soy lattes a cappuccino, and a chocolate milkshake and some scones please" replied Kyle, "Sure you want Jam and cream with those?" asked the waiter "yes please" replied Kyle as the waiter went back in. "So I can't believe that we're getting married in just one week" said Wendy, since they'd arranged for Kyle Kenny Boomer and Butch to be groomsmen and Bebe, Heidi Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup to be bridesmaids and Bebe was the maid of honour since Bebe and Wendy had been best friends since as long as they could remember' and they also arranged for Emily to be a flower girl as well as a few other girls around her age. A few minutes later the waiter came back out; "Five scones with jam and cream, three soy lattes, a cappuccino, and a hot chocolate" said the waiter, giving the items to them, "thankyou" they said. As they ate lunch which Emily got all around her little mouth in the process; "damn girl did you get any in your mouth?" giggled Wendy; as Kyle got a few napkins from the dispenser and wiped her little face down before kissing her cheek, and Blossom did the same. Once they finished lunch they'd arranged to all meet for dinner over the weekend before going home, then putting Emily in front of a movie, and they joined her; Later Emily had fallen asleep on the couch; while Kyle and Blossom got started on dinner.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THATS CHAPTER3 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER4 OF KYLE X BLOSSOM IT'S SET WHEN KYLE GOES WITH BLOSSOM BUBBLES BUTTERCUP BOOMER AND BUTCH AND THE PROFESSOR TO TOWNSVILLE ON VACATION AND STAN AND WENDY WATCH EMILY R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

About two months later the Professor decided to take the girls and boys to Townsville for a weeklong visit. "So everyone since we're going to Townsville for a week and it's a weeklong drive we leave tomorrow" said the professor; "ah Professor since we've been dating for nearly three months now, is it okay if I invite Kyle to come with us?" asked Blossom. "Why of course you can Blossom, Kyle's like a son to me" replied the professor since they had packed a few days earlier. As Blossom, went over to Kyle's house since Gerald had a big case to handle in Denver and Shelia went with him; as she knocked on the door and Emily answered; "Hi Blossom!" she yelled excitedly tackling her to the floor; "hello to you too Emily" giggled Blossom as she got back up; "I'm gonna be five in a few months!" replied Emily "wow five that's so cool" said Blossom kissing her head; "oh hey Bloss" said Kyle kissing her; and Emily as he put her in front of the TV, as they went into the kitchen to see Stan and an eight month pregnant Wendy; "hey guys" said Blossom, "oh hey" they replied as Kyle handed her a cup of coffee; about twenty minutes passed; "Kyle can i talk to you for a second?" asked Blossom, "sure" replied Kyle as they went upstairs, "so what's up?" asked Kyle; "Well we're going to Townsville for a week to visit, and since your parents are out of town i was wondering if you wanted to come with us" replied Blossom. "Sure when do we leave?" asked Kyle; "Tomorrow" replied Blossom, "okay" said Kyle; kissing her as she kissed back, and Kyle grabbed Blossom's butt; causing her to roll her eyes, "so we'll be gone for three weeks?" asked Kyle; "yea" replied Blossom, as Kyle released his grip and put his hand between her legs; "not now Kyle, maybe later after Emily's in bed" said Blossom, "okay" replied Kyle; "Oh and I'd prefer not to bring Emily because, well no offence because i know that it's the town you were born in but because of the high crime rate, would probably be a bad influence on her" said Kyle; "It's okay and non taken but who's gonna babysit her, oh and she said she'd be five in a few months" replied Blossom, "yea her birthday is in June, and I'll see if Stan and Wendy are able to watch her" said Kyle.

As they went downstairs; "hey Stan, are you guys able to keep an eye on her for a few weeks?" asked Kyle; "sure but what for?" asked Stan, "Blossom invited be to go with her and the others for a week and since it's a week long drive well be gone for three weeks" replied Kyle; "yea no problem" said Stan as Kyle got a couple beers from the fridge and handed one to Stan; "thanks" said Stan, opening his drink; Kyle did the same, when Blossom walked in; "really you two alcohol at this time of day" said Blossom; "what it's nearly five o'clock so hush vi child" replied Kyle, "I'll hush you in a minute" said Blossom, "wait where's Wendy and Emily?" asked Blossom, "Oh Emily's watching cartoons and Wendy's in the bathroom" replied Stan, as Blossom walked into the lounge room to see Emily not watching cartoons but she was watching Deadpool; and Blossom had watched both dead pool movies before, since Boomer and Bubbles and Butch and Buttercup saw them on date night; however she saw it on her own; "No this isn't a movie for you it's a grownups movie" said Blossom putting it on a cartoon, and sitting down with her; as they watched TV and Kyle and Stan talked over a few drinks and were quite drunk since they were both light weights as Blossom, walked in to get a drink to see her boyfriend with a Budweiser in his hand and barley able to walk; "oh for fuck's sake" said Blossom. "What?" asked Wendy "they're Drunk" replied Blossom, "we'll bring her over tomorrow morning" said Blossom, "what?" asked Wendy; "the boys didn't tell you?" asked Blossom, "oh that's right Stan said just before getting drunk that we'll be watching her for a few weeks" replied Wendy "I hope that it's okay with you both" said Blossom; "relax Blossom it's absolutely fine" replied Wendy, leaving and Driving Stan home. As Kyle stumbled into Blossom; "Blossom what's wrong with Kyle?" asked Emily; "Well he's had too many grownup drinks; oh and you're staying with Stan and Wendy for a few weeks" replied Blossom "oh cool but why. "Well Kyle and i are going out of town for a few weeks" replied Blossom, "Oh okay" said Emily; as they watched TV and Kyle remained seated.

LATER.

Kyle had put Emily in bed, and joined Blossom in bed, "I'm actually quite excited about this trip, thanks for inviting me" said Kyle, "It's not a problem" said Blossom; "in the meantime you wanna have a little fun?" asked Kyle, moving a hand up Blossom's nightie. And rubbed her pussy through her panties, "He-he a little feisty tonight aren't we?" giggled Blossom; kissing him as Kyle moved both his hands up her nightie only to pull off Blossom's panties from underneath; as Blossom pulled off Kyle's boxers exposing his rock hard dick; "No foreplay just fuck me" demanded Blossom not even taking her nightie off as Kyle mounted her and shoved himself in and started pounding her hard and fast; "oh god i love you" moaned Blossom, as Kyle thrusted in and out of her; "Bloss I'm about to cum" said Kyle; "oh, fuck that feels good" said Blossom, as Kyle kissed her, "MMMPH" moaned Kyle Jizzing inside of Blossom. "OH Kyle you don't have a condom" said Blossom, "whoops" replied Kyle pulling out; as they heard Emily throwing up in the other room. Blossom put her panties back on and climbed out of bed as Kyle decided to put his boxers back on as she went into Emily's room, to see her on her knees with her head in a rubbish bin, "Emily you okay?" asked Blossom, "i don't feel well" replied Emily puking in the bin, "c'mon let's get you changed your pyjamas are covered in vomit, then you can sleep with us" said Blossom; "Okay" replied Emily, as Blossom had to pick her up and fly her over to the bathroom; so she didn't throw up on the floor as she threw up in the toilet; "I'll be right back I'm just gonna grab you an extra pair of pyjamas" said Blossom, rubbing her back; as she went into Emily's room, before getting Emily's spare pyjamas and went back into the bathroom, as she helped Emily outta her vomit covered pyjamas; and gave her a quick shower since she'd somehow managed to get some in her hair; then she dried Emily off, and got her into here pyjamas; as Emily put her feet in then her arms through the sleeves and Blossom zipped it up since Emily wore onsies to bed; as Blossom picked her up; and took her into Kyle's room since the master bedroom belonged to Shelia and Gerald; "Kyle you wanna clean Emily's room?" asked Blossom since they both knew she was throwing up as Kyle went to clean Emily's room, and the bathroom where she had thrown up, "okay if you need to throw up or go to the bathroom later, just let one of us know first so we can help you out of bed" said Blossom since whenever Emily slept with them which was quite often, she'd sleep in the middle.

"Okay" replied Emily falling asleep as Blossom fell asleep too when Kyle came in after spending an hour cleaning up Emily's vomit covered bedroom floor and the bathroom, as he climbed into bed and fell asleep soon after. The next morning Kyle and Blossom woke Emily at three O'clock in the morning, so they could drop her off at Stan and Wendy's at five thirty since they needed to meet at the professor's at six O'clock; as Blossom gave Emily some jam on toast and made herself and Kyle a cup of coffee and Emily a hot chocolate. Since she was too young to drink caffeine, "how you feeling?" asked Blossom; "I'm still feeling sick" replied Emily, as Blossom felt her forehead; "yeah you're pretty warm" said Blossom, as she took her upstairs for a bath since she'd finished her breakfast, as Blossom gave Emily her bath and got her dressed; "Now remember you're going to be Staying with Stan and Wendy for at least three weeks, so do what they say" said Blossom, "don't worry i will" replied Emily, as Blossom helped Emily pack since her and Kyle had packed the day before; as Kyle walked in, "Okay Stan just called he's awake, but we'll need to be quiet because Wendy's still asleep" said Kyle; who was the one Blossom made pack for the two of them once they'd finished packing; Blossom took Emily and her bag to the car as she drove her to Stan and Wendy's and Kyle brought him and Blossom's bags over to meet the professor her sisters and their boyfriends; as Blossom rang Stan and Wendy's doorbell; as Stan answered. "HI STAN" said Emily, "Shh Don't wake Wendy or she'll yell at me, you she won't yell at it's me she'll get angry at" replied Stan. Letting her in, "Okay be a good girl for Stan and Wendy we'll facetime you whenever we get the chance" said Blossom, since they taught Emily how to facetime since she knew where they were going and how dangerous Townsville was. "Okay Blossom" replied Emily; as Blossom kissed her head "oh and Stan just keep an close eye on her for the next few nights she's not feeling very well, she was throwing up a lot last night. So i think it might be a tummy bug" said Blossom, "okay we will" replied Stan as Blossom left as Stan let her in; "you have breakfast?" asked Stan; "Blossom gave me jam on toast and a hot chocolate earlier" replied Emily; as Stan let Her in, "can we watch cartoons?" asked Emily, "Sure we just need to keep the volume down so we don't wakeup Wendy" replied Stan, turning on the TV, and putting on ABC3; which said ABC3's shows will continue at 6:30AM, Stan checked his watch; " **6:10AM"** "okay let's see what we have recorded from the last time when we watched you before" said Stan, seeing that Wendy had recorded at least 20 true blood episodes; "what's that?" asked Emily, "it's for grownups" replied Stan, "here the Lion King" he said again.

Putting on the first Lion king and sitting down next to her; Stan fell asleep half way into the movie but Emily was still wide awake, meanwhile, Wendy was still upstairs in bed and wrapped her arm around what she thought was her husband since they'd gotten married about a month earlier, **(PS sorry i didn't add Stan and Wendy's wedding i couldn't think of anything)** when she realised it was just a pillow; "hmm Stan's usually the first one up but not for at least another hour" said Wendy waking up. As she heard the TV on, "hmm must've woken up unable to sleep" she said again climbing out of bed, with a little difficulty, since she was now eight months pregnant, the baby was due any time in the next month; and walked downstairs to see Stan asleep and Emily watching the Lion king. Wendy remembered that Emily was staying with them for a few weeks while Kyle and Blossom and her family were away; and knew she was arriving that day, but a little earlier than she thought, she knew that she was arriving that morning but thought it'd be like ten in the morning; "so that's why he was up this early" she said once more, annoyed at Stan for falling asleep while responsible for a child a four year old at that. Well it wasn't as serious as it would've been while falling asleep while watching a newborn; as she walked over, and assumed that Stan had at least given her breakfast and hadn't just left it to her, "oh hi Wendy" said Emily turning around, "hey Emily when'd you get her, "Blossom, dropped me off at six" replied Emily, "how long has Stan been asleep?" asked Wendy, "Just over an hour" replied Emily, "did he at least give you breakfast?" asked Wendy, "no Blossom gave me breakfast earlier this morning before bringing me over, as Wendy's phone went off. **WENDY:** "hello?" **BLOSSOM:** "oh hey Wendy did i wake you?" **WENDY:** "no i was just getting up to find Stan asleep on the couch and Emily watching the lion king why?" **BLOSSOM:** "Okay the reason I'm calling is that when i dropped her off earlier, i told Stan, that she's not really feeling well, she was throwing up a lot last night, and to keep an eye on her, and I'm telling you because I've known Stan long enough to know that he'd probably forget if i didn't tell both of you" **WENDY:** "okay i will because he probably will forget, so she takes her asthma preventer before bed right?" **BLOSSOM: "** Yeah and also of a morning too, thanks so much for watching her again Wendy" **WENDY:** "It's not a problem we really enjoy having her around" **BLOSSOM:** "Okay I've gotta go we're about to stop for breakfast Kyle and i will facetime her later on" **WENDY:** "Okay" they hung up. As she sat down next to Emily on her other side, and they finished watching the movie, as Wendy gave Emily something else to eat which was waffles; and gave her another bath and got her dressed since she'd gotten jam on her face.

"Wendy" said Emily, "yeah?" asked Wendy, "how long until the baby arrives?" asked Emily, "It'll be anytime next month" replied Wendy; "cool" said Emily, as she put her back in front of the TV, and made herself a cup of coffee; over the next few days Emily did throw up a few times; but after a few days she was feeling better; Stan was asleep one morning and Wendy had gone out with her mum, he woke up to see a nude Emily standing over him, "HI!" said Emily, "Emily why are you naked?" asked Stan, "i wet my bed" replied Emily; "oh god" said Stan, climbing out of bed and went to the guest room, to see Emily's wet bed sheets; as he changed them over; and threw the wet ones in the hamper. As he gave Emily her breakfast, and a bath and got her dressed as they watched TV, and Wendy came home to see them in front of the TV, "hey guy" said Wendy; "oh hey" replied Stan and Emily, as Wendy got Stan to help with the groceries a since Emily was only four and probably wouldn't have been able to lift any bags. Without the items tearing through them, once that was done, Stan and Wendy had a cup of coffee; and Stan, had a call from Gary, **GARY:** "Hey Stan, you and Wendy wanna come over for dinner?" **STAN:** "Sure but we'll also have Emily with us" since Gary knew who Emily was since he'd watched her several times before when Kyle and Blossom went out and everyone else was unavailable; and he'd watched her before Kyle and Blossom met. **GARY:** "sure Kyle and Blossom go to dinner?" **STAN:** "No they went out of town and Wendy and i are watching her for a few weeks" **GARY:** "okay I'll see you guys later **" STAN:** "yeah we'll be there" they hung up; "Hey Gary just invited us all over for dinner tonight" said Stan, "oh okay" replied Wendy finishing her coffee, "Stan I'm gonna go upstairs for a shower so you need to watch her" said Wendy; "okay" replied Stan joining Emily in the lounge room, as Wendy went upstairs for a hot shower. And Stan had his after her because they didn't want to leave Emily on her own; after his shower; "babe I'm going out" said Stan, "okay" replied Wendy, as Stan walked to the garage and got into him and Wendy's SUV and drove off since, Randy had called him over for some guy time, which is why he didn't bring Wendy or Emily. "Wendy can i please play outside in the sprinkler?" asked Emily, "Well i guess since i could read my book and have some iced-tea too it'd be okay" replied Wendy, "Okay" said Emily.

As Wendy setup the sprinkler system and Emily stripped naked and ran around in the water; when she saw a young boy around her age through the fence playing with his toy trucks. Emily walked over to the fence since it was a metal fence, since he looked lonely; "hi my names Emily what's yours?" asked Emily; "Tommy" he replied. "Wanna be friends?" asked Emily; "okay sure" replied Tommy, the two kids spent another few minutes talking when Wendy walked over; "Emily who are you talking to sweetie?" asked Wendy, "my new friend Tommy" replied Emily; "Oh hello" said Wendy, "excuse me but is there something i can help you with?" asked who was obviously Tommy's mother, "oh sorry my husband and i are watching a friend's little cousin while they're outta town for a few weeks. And she was playing outside, when i came over to see her talking to your boy" replied Wendy, "Oh sorry yeah Tommy doesn't really have that many little friends; "I'm Joyce" said Tommy's mother, "Wendy" replied Wendy, "He can come over to play if he wants i could make up a pot of coffee" said Wendy, "sure why not" replied Joyce taking her son inside to get ready; "C'mon let's get you dressed for when your little friend gets here" said Wendy since this time Emily hadn't fallen in any mud and Wendy turned off the sprinkler; as they went inside and Wendy helped Emily get dressed. Just as they finished that, a knock at the door was heard Wendy answered to see Joyce standing there with Tommy, as she let them in, "TOMMY!" yelled Emily excitedly running over to him and hugging him as tight as she could, "they've just met a few minutes ago and are acting like they haven't seen each other in months" said Wendy giggling as she put on a coffee; "my husband is out with his father" said Wendy, "okay mine is on a business trip in New-York" replied Joyce, as they had coffee and spent the day talking and Tommy and Emily spent the day playing and watching TV together, when Stan came home, to see Tommy in the lounge-room, "hey Stan this is my friend Tommy Wendy and his mum are in the kitchen" said Emily as Stan went into the kitchen to see Wendy and Joyce sitting there; "oh hi honey this is Joyce from next door" said Wendy, "hi how you doing?" asked Stan, "good and you?" asked Joyce, "good" replied Stan kissing Wendy's lips and went upstairs. LATER Joyce had taken Tommy home an hour ago and it was almost time for them to go to the Harrison's for dinner as Wendy helped Emily get dressed and ready as they packed her spare pyjamas since they knew that she'd make a mess; so after dinner they could give her a bath and put her in her pyjamas so they wouldn't have to when they got home.

"Okay you ready to go?" asked Stan, "just about" replied Wendy as Stan put Emily in her booster seat and they drove over to the Harrison's for Dinner.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER4 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M NACK WITH CHAPTER5 OF KYLE X BLOSSOM IT'S WHEN KYLE AND BLOSSOM GET THEIR OWN MOTEL ROOM IN TOWNSVILLE AND KYLE HAS A SURPRISE FOR HER R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

After arriving in Townsville about a week later. Kyle and Blossom checked into a motel on another floor well the girls were given the luxury; penthouse sweats so Kyle and Blossom shared one of them as did Butch Buttercup Boomer and Bubbles. "Wow it feels like we never left although I'm happy i did" said Blossom, "why is that?" asked Kyle unpacking and helping her unpack. "Well if i hadn't i never would've met you or Emily" replied Blossom wrapping her arms around Kyle's waist and pressing her lips on his as Kyle wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss; and gripped Blossom's butt. "Kyle we should unpack first, and then we can fuck" giggled Blossom, kissing him once more as they broke apart; as they finished unpacking; and Kyle's parents had given him quite a lot of money to get a little surprise for Blossom before they left. He intended to give it to her later on that evening; 'god i hope she says yes, although if she doesn't we'll still be together, it's just this wasn't cheap' once Kyle and Blossom had finished unpacking Blossom could tell Kyle had something on her mind, "Everything okay babe?" asked Blossom; "yeah everything's fine, It's just i have a little surprise for you later on" replied Kyle, putting a hand on Blossom's pussy on the outside of her pants. "Oh i can't wait you know i love surprises" said Blossom unbuttoning her pants, and turning around so her back was against him, as she grabbed his hand and put it down her panties; "rub me" demanded Blossom as Kyle sat on the chair that was at the dinner table so that Blossom was sitting on his lap. And he started rubbing massaging and fingering her pussy; "MM that feels nice" said Blossom, "what do you say we take a shower together since this is a relaxation day. So we'll be catching up with everyone else tomorrow" said Blossom, "okay" replied Kyle undressing her in the motel room's living room since the door was locked and curtains down, once Blossom's shirt was off, Kyle reached around and unclasped her bra revealing her tits; before kissing her and sliding down her body; Kyle grabbed Blossom's panties by the rim and slid them down.

Shaved pussy and her perfect arse; "you couldn't have waited until we were in the bathroom?" asked Blossom rolling her eyes as she stripped him naked; and they went into the bathroom, and started making out, as Blossom turned on the water, as the warm water poured down their naked bodies; as Blossom knelt down before taking his cock into her mouth and started sucking as she licked his shaft from his balls to his tip before taking it back into her mouth and suckling on it over and over her innocent little eyes looking up at him begging him to fuck her face, "aw how can i say no to those eyes" chuckled Kyle as she gave Kyle the same eyes Emily would give them well obviously for something entirely different from what Blossom wanted; as Kyle started to face fuck her, and jizzed down Blossom's throat. "Shame we don't have a condom, you remembered to get them from the motel room we stopped off at last night didn't you?" asked Blossom, who would've been pissed off if Kyle had left them behind, "Yeah they're in my bag" replied Kyle, as they finished their shower. Once they dried off sharing a towel wrapping it around the two of them since it was a large one, "Blossom could feel Kyle's bare cock enter her; "whoops sorry" said Kyle; "I don't mind just don't cum" replied Blossom kissing him, "i love you" said Blossom, "i love you too" replied Kyle; "Now i want you to pull out, because as soon as we're back in that bedroom, you're gonna put on a condom, and you're gonna fuck my brains out" said Blossom; "with pleasure" chuckled Kyle lifting her up bridal style, and carrying her to bed; as he reached over to the night stand and grabbed out a condom and put it on as he lifted Blossom, off the bed because he may not have had any superpowers like Blossom Bubbles Buttercup Boomer Brick or Butch did, but he did work out and was quite strong; and had a six pack, as Kyle placed them both under the covers and shoved his condom covered cock up Blossom's pussy and started pounding her over and over, "Oh god yes Kyle fuck me" demanded Blossom; as Kyle kept pounding her as hard and fast as he could.

"Blossom, I'm gonna cum!" moaned Kyle, giving a few more pumps, and jizzing inside his condom; Kyle pulled out; and collapsed next to her, Blossom cuddled up to him; "Oh shit, how long do you think Emily's Been sitting and staring at Wendy and Stan's computer waiting for us to Skype her, because we did promise to call and Skype her every day" said Blossom giggling. MEANWHILE. Emily Stan and Tommy since he was sleeping over for a few days were playing basketball, as Emily bounced off of Stan and fell back splitting her head open on the pavement. "OWE" yelped Emily crying, "oh god, Okay let me take a look" said Stan, "Oh you're gonna be fine we've just gotta stop the bleeding" said Stan, "I'm bleeding!?" screamed Emily, none of them knew that she was bleeding placing her hand on the back of her head, "ahh!" she squealed; "oh it can't be that bad, OHH!" yelled Stan realising she'd busted her head open, "what?" asked Emily; "nothing, nothing just a little trickle here take my cote hold it up here" replied Stan, putting his cote on the back of Emily's head, "Owe, owe, owe" Emily cried; "I'm sorry, okay let me grab my car keys and we'll head to the hospital" said Stan as the three of them, got in the car and drove to the hospital, when Stan got there and into the car park and got her and took them both up to the receptionist, "may i help you sir?" asked the receptionist. "Yeah she hit her head she is bleeding" replied Stan, picking Emily up and placing her on the desk with her back turned; so that she could see, "did she loos consciousness?" asked the receptionist; "no" replied Stan, "get her to face me please" said the receptionist, as he turned her to face her. "Okay sweetie i need you to follow my finger" said the receptionist as she followed her finger; "she'll be fine" said the receptionist; "so will she need stitches?" asked Stan, as she looked at the cut; "yes she will but she'll be alright though i just need you to fill these forms out and we'll get her taken care of" replied the receptionist, as she handed Stan the forms; and they sat down and Stan filled out the forms, and returned them to the receptionist, as she got a nurse to take them into a room, "Okay you're going to feel a little sting" said the Doctor.

"Nobody said i had to get a shot!" said Emily in a scared tone, "hey it's okay it's only so you won't feel the stitches going into your head because this may hurt a little. However; if he does it without the shot it will hurt a lot more" replied Stan as Tommy gripped her hand supportively; and the Doctor injected the anaesthetic into her head; as she winced in pain but it didn't last long, as Tommy went to let go of her hand, but she wouldn't let him, as she gripped his hand tightly and the Doctor started stitching up her head; "I'm gonna step out real quick and call Wendy i promise I'll be right back" said Stan knowing Tommy wouldn't leave her for a single second, in the situation she was in. Stan called Wendy, **WENDY:** "Oh hey babe where are you?" **STAN:** "Listen Tommy Emily and i were playing basketball and Emily fell on the pavement and busted her head open" **WENDY:** "She okay?" **STAN:** "She's okay, where at the ER" **WENDY:** "okay I'll see you when you guys get home" they hung up and Stan walked back in to see the Doctor applying the final stitch into Emily's head; "there we go all done" said the Doctor; as he disposed of the needle and his gloves, and Stan payed the bill; and they drove home. And they got Emily on the computer and setup Skype; and called Kyle. MEANWHILE; Kyle was just waking up to see the Skype video chat request on his phone and answered, covering his lower half since he and Blossom were still naked; "Hi Kyle" said Emily through the video chat; "hello you" replied Kyle; "Look at this" said Emily lowering her head revealing the stitches that she had; "oh my god what happened?" asked Kyle; "Stan Tommy and i fell over and busted my head open" replied Emily; "who's Tommy?" asked Kyle seeing Tommy walking into the kitchen in the background, "he's my friend" replied Emily, as Wendy approached the computer, "oh hey Kyle" said Wendy, "oh hey Wendy, who's that little boy that was walking around?" asked Kyle; "oh that's her little boyfriend Tommy" replied Wendy; Kyle simply rolled his eyes since he had his own little girlfriend when he was four.

As Blossom woke up; "oh hello Emily" said Blossom; "Hey Blossom! I got stitches in my head" replied Emily; "Did you?" asked Blossom, "yep" replied Emily as they kept talking for about an hour until Stan and Wendy had finished Dinner and they had to hang up. LATER. Kyle and Blossom, were sitting down to dinner, and eating; "so you said you had a surprise for me" said Blossom, "yeah i do" replied Kyle finishing his meal since the time zone in Townsville was a little different to what it was in South Park; "hold on a sec" said Kyle going reaching into his pocket; and pulling out a little square box and getting on one knee; "Blossom Utonium will you marry me?" asked Kyle; "yes, Yes i will Marry you Kyle!" yelled Blossom, kissing him, as Kyle kissed back and placed the engagement ring over Blossom's finger, as she continued to kiss him not bothering to clean up after dinner, "fuck me!" demanded Blossom, "shouldn't we clean up first?" asked Kyle; "Fuck that we can do that later now take me to bed and Fuck me" she demanded again; as Kyle kissed her and picked her up and placed her on the bed; before kissing her as they took off each other's clothes; until they were naked; as Kyle was about to reach for a condom, "no fuck the condom" said Blossom, "what if i get you pregnant?" asked Kyle; "here's the thing since we're getting married i want you to get me pregnant" replied Blossom as Kyle shoved his rock hard cock inside of her; and Started pounding her, "fuck me, fuck me" demanded Blossom; as Kyle's thrusts became harder and faster, as Blossom; gripped Kyle's arse like a tree trunk in a hurricane; "Blossom, I'm close" said Kyle; "Fuck yes fill me up don't you dare pull out" demanded Blossom, as Kyle continued thrusting after a few more thrusts; Kyle pushed in one more time jizzing in her his warm jizz coating her tight moist walls and travailing inside of her; "my butt" said Blossom; "ha?" asked Kyle; "I want you to fuck my butt" demanded Blossom, as Kyle who was still hard, pulled out and Blossom lifted her legs above her head revealing her pussy and pink arsehole as Kyle pushed inside her butt; "ahh" moaned Blossom, as He started buttfucking her; hard and fast and jizzing inside of her quickly which she didn't care about; as Kyle pulled out; and Blossom went under the covers and eagerly took Kyle's cock into her mouth and sucked it.

"MM my, my looks like you are one naughty girl" chuckled Kyle; as Blossom suckled on his purple circumcised tip; before taking it out of her mouth and licking it from his balls all the way back up to his tip; then taking it back into her mouth; and started bobbing her head up and down, "Blossom, I'm gonna MM" moaned Kyle; Jizzing down Blossom's throat, as she pulled away, "you're right i am a naughty girl, and you know what, you should teach this naughty girl a lesson" said Blossom laying face down on Kyle's lap; his cockhead pushing on her belly button, "spank me" demanded Blossom, as Kyle started spanking Blossom's backside until it had a bright red mark on it at which point he stopped and kissed Blossom's butt on both cheeks; "love you" said Kyle; as Blossom rolled her eyes, as Kyle kissed and licked her butt all over. Before licking her pussy from behind; "MM Kyle that feels nice" said Blossom, as he made her cum, Meanwhile. Emily and Tommy were lying in Stan and Wendy's guest room, as Emily was fast asleep Tommy couldn't but he cuddled her from behind; since he slept in his boxers and Emily slept in onesie pyjamas; and she rolled over onto her belly in her sleep; Tommy realised that the flap on the seat to Emily's onsies wasn't fastened properly; and she didn't wear underpants underneath in case she needed to get up and go to the bathroom late at night; and it was more comfortable for her, Tommy got a very brief look at Emily's butt while they were in the bath although she saw his wiener in the bath too since they were both naked, Tommy didn't really get a good view of it though; and chuckled under his breath, and couldn't control his impulses; well it was usually difficult for a four year old boy to do that although they were both always on their best behaviour; as Tommy kinda wanted a closer look at Emily's little rump, as he completely unfastened her flap and pulled it back revealing her cute little bottom, which Tommy kissed; "and just what do you think you're doing?" asked Emily waking up; "sorry i couldn't help it, not only did i get a very quick look at it in the bath tonight it wasn't a very good one, and you got a good look at my wiener, while we were in the tub. So i noticed that the flap on the seat of your pyjamas wasn't done up right, so i wanted a better look and as soon as i saw it i couldn't help giving it a kiss" chuckled Tommy.

As Emily giggled and kissed him on the mouth; "Oh really?" asked Emily, "Yeah" replied Tommy; "Well i didn't see your butt at all tonight" said Emily since they liked walking around without clothes, but since they were both four they didn't notice each other's privates every now and then they noticed but not often they were too busy chasing each other around with the garden hose or watching TV. "Rollover" said Emily as Tommy complied and Emily pulled down his boxers and kissed his little butt; before rolling him back over, and kissing his little wiener, as Tommy kissed Emily's head, where she got her stitches; "Um Emily could i please see you nude really quick?" asked Tommy, as the little girl rolled her eyes and unzipped her pyjamas before removing her arms from the sleeves and stood up allowing them to fall to her feet which she left them on her feet so it would be easier, to redress, as she showed her front and back, and lay back down, as Tommy kissed her privets, before kissing her belly button, causing her to giggle; what you ticklish in your belly button?" asked Tommy, "while yes and my most ticklish spots are underneath my knee caps my tummy and i also found out myself that I'm really ticklish here" said Emily taking Tommy's hand and putting it between her legs; as he tickled her, and she bit into a pillow so she wouldn't laugh too loudly; as Wendy who was passing by to make a late night craving peaked through the door, and quietly laughed. And closed it gently so that they wouldn't hear her, since she believed that children's curiosity over each other's or their own genitalia was a natural thing; as did Blossom, since she'd called her and told her about it. But they didn't tell Stan or Kyle since they could be a little overprotective of her.

As Emily tried finding Tommy's ticklish spot which was his privets as she tickled them and he tried not to laugh; as they dressed and fell asleep not before sharing a kiss, as they cuddled each other.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER5 PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
